


Light

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe where the earls aren't lemons, F/F, and the earls are girls, or earls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first saw her, sitting in that old rotting lemon tree next to my window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

I first saw her when I was nine. It was at night, when I was about to go to bed. She was perched in that old lemon tree that Mom hated. I always liked climbing in it because I could just sit and get away from the world, listen to the birds and crickets. I called it my kingdom.

She was as pale as a ghost, with a black jacket, black jeans and no shoes. Wispy blond hair floated around her head, strands dancing in a light breeze. Kind of like mine. She was kind of pretty. I don't think she saw me looking, she wasn't paying attention to me. She was looking up at the sky.

I closed my curtains and went to bed.

I saw her the next night, as well. She was still sitting in the lemon tree. It occurred to me she could have been sitting there every night for quite a while. I didn't like that thought. I couldn't guess her age, though I thought maybe a young teenager, like thirteen.

I told Mom about the lemon tree girl the next day. Mom didn't believe me. I don't think it helped that Dad sat outside the whole night and saw no one. I didn't see the the lemon tree girl that night either, I thought she must like being alone.

I wanted a name for the lemon tree girl, so I decided to call her Psyche in my mind, because she was so ghost-like and, plus, one of my friends was named Psyche.

Years passed. I grew up, getting pretty good grades and making myself a group of friends. I didn't tell them about my night-time visitor. Psyche didn't sit in the lemon tree every night. Sometimes she wouldn't be there, or I'd see her sitting in the backyard. It looked like she was counting stars.

One of the things I noticed about her when I got older was that Psyche didn't age.

When I was fourteen, looking about the same age as Psyche now, I finally got up the courage to say something to her. I didn't think she was dangerous, because she'd had five years to do something and hadn't. So, somewhat creepy, yes. Dangerous, no. Was I grabbing the idiot ball? Quite probably. That's why I might have stolen my dad's gun, which I did know how to use.

It was raining hard that night. Psyche's hair was plastered to her head, her only defense from the cold and wet that black jacket. She looked such a pitiful sight, curled in a little nook in the tree.

I opened my window.

"Hey, want to come in?"

Psyche started, twisting around to look. Her eyes were wide, innocent, but strange. I don't really know how to explain it. Mistrustful, maybe? I don't know.

"You mean it?"

Psyche's voice was soft, hoarse, like she hadn't spoken in a while. She reminded me of a bird, in a way. She was all thin, like me.

I grinned at her. "Sure."

Psyche stood up and clambered out of the nook. She lightly walked along the branch till she reached a place where she could grab the windowsill.

My heart beats fast. What the hell have I gotten into? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, Alice is Lemongrab 2 and Melina/Psyche is Lemongrab. Melina also means yellow and I thought that was a good name for a lemon.


End file.
